hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Eru Chitanda
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |} Eru Chitanda is one of the main characters of Hyouka . She is a student in her first year at Kamiyama High School in class 1-A. She takes full responsibility of Classics Club for she is assigned to be the club's president. She is usually the one to bring up and initiate solving the mysteries the chracters encounter. Biography Eru Chitanda is the only daughter of a lineage of wealthy farmers known as the Chitanda clan, of which appear to be quite well renowned, as they are one of the famed "Exponential Four" clans. In volume 4 she reveals she would take over the clan in the future. She entered the Classics Club in attempt to recollect her last memory of her uncle, and incidentally, became the Club's president due to the club not retaining any members from the previous year. ''General Information'' 'Personality' Eru Chitanda is very ladylike, polite, and frequently cheerful. She is also discribed as being sensible, emotive friendly, and innocent, coming across as "childlike" in many aspects. Her demeanor can induce she does't hate or dislike anyone. Contrary to her well-behaved mannerisms, she can become compulsively nosey when intrigued; becoming hyperactive, very close and frequently glares. Although generally easily distracted, Eru can become very focused on a particular subject, to a point of forgetting anything else not associated with it. She is very persistent and stubborn, especially concerning mysteries, as she will not be able to stop thinking about it until she finally solves it. She is also very capable of cooking. 'Appearance' Eru Chitanda is a fairly shapely young girl that stands at 160 cm roughly ("5,3") and weighs at 54 kg (119 lbs). She has mid-back length straight black hair that she sometimes wears in a rough high ponytail. Her bangs are cut straight across her forehead, just above her eyes. Chitanda's eyes are indigo-purple and considered large; they tend to sparkle when intrgued. She is principally seen in the Kamiyama High School uniform, only occasionallly shown wearing any other article of clothing. When not in her school uniform, Eru Chitanda generally wears somewhat loose fitting, "dainty" clothing. Relationships ''Hōtarō Oreki Eru Chitanda seems to admire Oreki's talents and skills a great deal. In addition, she trusts Oreki and believes he can solve any mystery. As a result, Eru is always asking Oreki to help her curiosity by solving the mysteries they get dragged in to. Chitanda has proved to be able to successfuly persuade Oreki into accepting her opinion. Chitanda is quite attached to Oreki, and in the later episodes it is hinted by their interactions that they have become very close. Examples include how Oreki starts to pick on Chitanda much to her chagrin, and when Eru Sheepishly backs away and blushes when getting too close to Oreki. Mayaka Ibara She's close friends with Mayaka which is shown by her being called "Chi-chan" by Mayaka. Satoshi Fukube She maintains a friendly relationship with Satoshi , who constanly helps her convince Hōtarō to solve the mystery at hand. Fuyumi Irisu Chitanda's senpai. They are in good terms and can be considered as friends. Kaho Jūmonji From the Fortune Telling Club. She appeares to be friends with Chitanda. Quotes *"I'm curious, i can't stop thinking about it!"'' *''"I wanted you to see it."'' *''"Thats becuase you've never taken a close look at yourself."'' *''"His brain, I feel like i want to open it up and take a peek inside."'' *''"I find myself hard to understand sometimes"'' *''"I like to avoid getting tired"'' Gallery Oh boy, oh boy...TT^TT Trivia *She is surprisingly clever, for she has been ranked 6 in her year for the Mid-Term test. She is often called "top student". *She apparently has a good sense of hearing and smell, as she is able to hear and smell things that other characters are unable to. *She is very meticulous, seeing details other people might fail to see. *She has excellent night vision, as she claims in episode 20. *She has not read for years, as claimed by herself. *Her seiyuu, Satomi Sato, together with Satoshi Fukube's seiyuu, Daisuke Sakaguchi, sung "Update Goissho Ni" and "Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue" in Hyouka Net Radio "Kotenbu no Kuttaku" Theme song CD. Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Characters